


those hands of crystal

by thefateofivalice



Series: climbing the crystal tower [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: < that one is just in reference to the end of 5.0 before amaurot. nothing explicit, Choking, Consensual, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spanking, ambiguous WoL, but i felt it needed to be tagged, unconventional grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefateofivalice/pseuds/thefateofivalice
Summary: the warrior of light has always found that power lies within someone's hands.just how hard can a crystalline hand hit?
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: climbing the crystal tower [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604296
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	those hands of crystal

she has always, always loved hands. 

it started with her first love. he was clumsy and hardly knew how to touch her in any way that mattered, but he did have something going for him. it was that he  _ moved  _ her. lifted her by the hips, sunk his fingers into bony hips and moved her along his cock. 

she didn’t cum, but twelve, she was fascinated at the sight. 

there’s a lot of power in someone’s hands, you see. hers especially. she has always held power in her hands, and has always been forced to use it. in bed, in battle, in her craft. her fascination, adoration, or one's hands was normal, really, when you thought about it. 

it became even more evident to her when she’d fallen in bed with a woman, though. tongues are powerful things as well, capable of ceasing battles or bringing one to the brink of pleasure. but there’s something different about someone shoving their hand down your trousers, their middle finger finding your clit. they pin you against a wall, drawing long, thick strokes over the most sensitive part of your body. their hips grind against your ass, and they smile against your throat. 

fuck. 

they didn’t work out. most relationships with the warrior of light did not. the same hands that could fuck were also used to destroy. for the warrior of light, destroying became more important. as much as that killed her inside. 

she wasn’t meant for marriage anyway. 

she had more partners. more stories to be told. it wasn’t the same, she told herself —

until she met  _ him,  _ and she found herself falling again. how could she not fall for him? the red-headed scholar with a mischievous grin and a penchant for dramatics. they bickered and teased and fought for verbal dominance day after day, expedition after expedition. 

the day he ran his fingers over her cheek, she knew she was damned. 

hands signify a lot, you know. we decorate them with henna to show beauty, or rings to declare love. we try to read our lives within the wrinkles and the cracks. we make music and art— we create worlds with them. 

so when g’raha tia ran his fingers over her cheek, she was lost. the love, the beauty, the wrinkles and the cracks. such a simple gesture meant so much to her — and he’d never know it. 

soon her red haired scholar locked himself inside of the tower, and no prince nor princess could wake him from his slumber. she was alone. again. the only pair of hands she had left to build her life was her own. 

until they weren’t. 

fate is a fickle thing. it gives her things, then takes it away just as quickly. she never expected life to give him back to her. 

sin eaters. oracles. light. dark. hades. she was a pawn once more in a game she didn’t deign to play. 

but she endured. she endured because she wasn’t a fool. she knew that voice. knew that mouth. knew those hands that had pressed against her skin and warmed her in ways that sex never had. 

she had never stopped to consider what, exactly, would happen if ones hand turned to crystal. for good reason, truly — that isn’t a thing that normally happens to people. but g’raha was an exception to the rule, as he always had been with her. 

so when the hood came off and things settled down, there was no reason for her to hide her feelings. 

or her fantasies. 

this time, it was her turn to hold out her hand. and so she did, sliding them under his hood and letting the obtrusive piece of fabric fall behind his head. as his face warmed in a blush, she cupped his cheeks and turned his face up to hers. 

his eyes fell to her lips. he stammered something, then forced himself to look up at her eyes. 

“warrior?” g’raha breathed. 

“tell me how selfish it’d be if I asked you to kiss me.” 

she felt his pulse pick up beneath her fingers. 

“i—“ he paused as words failed him. “not very selfish at all.” 

heart skipping, she leans forward. her eyes do not shut. she stops a hair's breadth away from him, then traces her thumb along his bottom lip. almost instinctively, g’raha pressed a kiss to the appendage, his eyes filled with the heat of the situation they’d found themselves in. 

“i’ve wanted you to kiss me for so long,” she breathed. “now that it’s here, I’m almost scared to do it.” 

almost. 

she commits herself, sealing her lips over his own. g’raha is eager, his breath coming out in hot pants as they move. he tastes her, nips at her skin and presses her further against him. 

she loses herself in him. she has always wanted this — to taste him, to capture his breath and feel his hands on her skin. 

g’raha has always been an honest man. even when the fate of two stars depended on it, he struggled to lie to her, tears forming as he attempted to kill himself. now that that is behind them, he gushes to her. whispers praise against her skin as he disrobes her. moans as she undresses  _ him.  _

gasps and bucks up into her as she grinds down on him. 

then, just as she had all those years ago, the warrior of light yearns. she feels alive again, alight with fantasies and a burning she hadn’t known in far too long. he’d left her, but now he was back, and that Crystal hand was gripping her ass and if he didn’t dig his fingers into her skin  _ now  _ she was going to lose it. 

they started this whole affair on his desk, the one place in the ocular where he spent most of his time. a deliberate action on her part — she wanted him to think of this whenever he sat down and put a pen to paper. that was the thought that drove her to sit on his lap and ride him unto oblivion. 

_ “fuck!”  _ she whimpered as his fingers dug into her skin. he miscalculated the strength of his Crystal hand, and the pressure  _ hurt— _

_ —but she had never felt something so fucking good in her life.  _

“did I hurt you—?” he gasped, unable to stop thrusting his hips up into her. he looked beautiful just then, with his brow damp and loose strands of hair clinging to his skin. 

“harder,” she panted. “oh gods,  _ harder, Raha. hit me." _

“what?” he gasped, eyes wide.

the warrior of light brought her hand to his throat and encircled it lightly. 

“take your crystal hand and hit my ass until I turn red.” 

shock. there was shock in his eyes, and she wondered if she had gone too far. scared him off. panic encircled her, and she withdrew her hand from him.

“I’ve been fantasizing of it,” she admitted, explaining herself. “of what the crystal can do to me. how it would feel if you—“ 

_ crack.  _

**Fuck.**

the noise that fell from her lips was nothing less than unholy. she  _ snapped  _ her hips against him, aiming to get him deeper, to hit him as hard as he had hit her. her ass stung, and the pain turned into bliss as it spread across her skin. she needed more, needed  _ more— _

g’raha used his spoken hand to bring her own hand back to his throat. 

“harder,” he said. 

the warrior leaned in, pressing her forehead against his. 

“you first.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in about an hour. forgive the typos. 
> 
> consider this a "rough sketch" of fanfic. i had fun, but i don't feel like polishing it or coloring it in. so, here it is. thanks for reading.


End file.
